dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database talk:Location Template
Spelling Error I'm not sure where to go to "complain" about this, since template itself is read only for me; maybe here? Under the "Location Details" header, "existence" is spelled "existance". --Renophaston 23:05, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :*Wow. Yeah, that's a pretty big goof-up. I'm surprised nobody else (including myself) noticed it until now. I fixed the spelling error in the template, but unfortunately existence will be spelled "existance" in every article where that template has been used. Lots of edit work ahead I fear. Thanks for pointing it out, Renophaston. ----Brian Kurtz 00:41, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::*Thanks for fixing it so quickly. I certainly don't mind going through and fixing the individual instances (though I feel a bit anxious making so many changes my first day here!). BTW, I don't know whether you've got the same powers over at the Marvel Database, but if you do, it's got the same problem. --Renophaston 03:49, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Category questions and the small print thing As far as filling out the location details, is it preferable to fill in every single location field, or should only the last related locations (be it locale, city etc.) be used? If every field is filled, then the category for Milky Way is going to eventually end up with every single Earth location linking to it. That seems a tad excessive. Also... is it just me, or does the text size for the entire page become reaaaaaally small whenever this template is used? --Brian Kurtz 17:11, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :No it aren't just you. The text actually becomes reaaaaaally small whenever this template is used. The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 18:19, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Copy the Template from the marvel side, and put it in here, and it'll fix the weee bitty text. : ) ::PeteparkerBot 21:12, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Expanded features Would a friendly neighborhood admin (any of them) please add multiple Universe options and change (Unordered) to (Alphabetical) for the Category:Location/Appearances listing? Thanks. The Paradox 02:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Done done and done. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:26, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Template is looking funky Pages that use this template are starting to look... weird. Specifically, articles that have the "universe" field filled in. If the field is blank, the page looks normal. Please... someone... ANYONE... stop this insanity! --Brian Kurtz 15:03, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :Can we get some examples? Metropolis looks fine to me, with it's New Earth filled in. . . :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:54, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, at the bottom. Check. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:56, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Should be all fixed, though you may have to re-save some before seeing it, or wait till the servers catch up. Unless it's something else than that little bit at the bottom. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:00, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::Here's an example. I tried re-saving it, but so far it still looks weird. It's shifting the entire template box to the left, leaving this wide purple block to the right. Maybe it's a browser thing? Is anybody else seeing this? Hopefully it'll correct itself once the servers catch up as you said. Thanks, Nate! --Brian Kurtz 17:30, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing it, Brian. Is it still happening to you? The Paradox 17:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm pretty sure what you're seeing, Brian is a broken ad that is pushing the box to the left. However, I can't see it logged in or out in Firefox or IE7. What are you using? Are you logged in? Do you have the ads enabled? ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) State Can the State field be expanded to include multiple options? My reasoning is two-fold: first, places like the Van Buren Bridge and Hoover Dam (currently redliked, but could get pages) exist in two states, and second, to accommodate changes made over time, such as Smallville, Metropolis, Ivy Town, Fawcett City and more. The sources would either be mentioned in the notes section, or in a behind the state. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:52, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Dimensions In the code, } should be changed to }, as for some reason the switch tests for both } and } (unless the latter's a mistake and you just remove } from the #if: test). --xensyriaT 14:14, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :I just woke up, so my brain doesn't want to think about the stupid way the page was coded, but I might have added a simple fix, or I might have ruined everything. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:14, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Central City looks fixed, thanks :D --xensyriaT 22:54, January 4, 2014 (UTC)